


Triumph of the Jedi

by Crypteken



Series: Light Side Skywalker Saga [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Gen, anakin light side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypteken/pseuds/Crypteken
Summary: This is the first of a three fic series which shows the effects of Anakin rejecting the dark side across the galaxy.  The series will focus on how each Skywalker generation is impacted by this change, and how the other main characters in the Skywalker saga are affected.  The first of these fics, titled Triumph of the Jedi, will detail how and why Anakin rejects the dark side, as well as the immediate effects of this decision on the characters of the Prequel Trilogy and how it reshapes their destinies.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker & Mace Windu, Anakin Skywalker & Yoda, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu & Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Maul, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Yoda, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Light Side Skywalker Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754716
Kudos: 15





	Triumph of the Jedi

The rattle of the cruiser as it entered hyperspace unsettled Anakin. The grim reality of everything was beginning to set in. The thought of Grievous attacking Coruscant felt insulting. The Separatists distracted the Jedi and Republic in the Outer Rim so that they would be vulnerable to an attack to the heart of the Republic. Anakin felt that it was almost personal, as if Grievous had done this only because Anakin could not be there. They were only an hour away, but every minute, every second that passed was a second that Anakin was not on Coruscant. A second that Anakin was not protecting the people, protecting Padme, and protecting Palpatine.

Obi-Wan, among the chaos of the preparing troopers, noticed a tangible unease in Anakin. He understood what Anakin had at stake. He understood what the _Republic_ had at stake. Capturing the Chancellor would strike a massive, possibly fatal blow to the system that Obi-Wan devoted his life to protect. But deep down, Obi-Wan knew that he cared less about saving the Chancellor for the sake of the Republic than he did about saving the Chancellor for the sake of Anakin. Regardless of Obi-Wan’s personal feelings for the Chancellor, he understood that Palpatine was almost like a father to Anakin. Obi-Wan was hopeful that Master Shaak Ti was strong enough to defend Palpatine, but even he had his doubts. Despite his fears, it was the only thing that he could use to settle Anakin’s unease at that moment. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, maneuvering his way through the rushing clones “Master Shaak Ti is very strong in the Force, I’m sure that everything is going to be okay.” Obi-Wan tried to sound as convincing as possible, but he knew that it was not a satisfactory response to the current situation. 

_Yeah, but I'm stronger._. Anakin thought to himself. _Last I checked, Master Shaak Ti was not the Chosen One._ Anakin let out a sigh. “If we were there-”  
Obi-Wan interrupted, “We wouldn’t have been able to give Ahsoka the resources she needed to capture Maul.” 

Anakin knew Obi-Wan was right, but it also reminded him of Ahsoka and Rex. Not only was Grievous targeting Palpatine, a friend and a mentor, but their decision to go to Coruscant meant that he couldn’t help Ahsoka and Rex on Mandalore. If anything were to happen to them, he could never forgive himself. If anything was to happen to Palpatine or even Padme…

He pushed the thought from his mind. He wished he could be everywhere at once, wished he could be more powerful. The idea that he couldn’t help someone without leaving the others vulnerable scared him.

“Anakin, have faith in Master Shaak Ti’s abilities.” Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “The Jedi and the Republic are sworn to protect the Chancellor. Grievous will need a much bigger army if he wants to capture Palpatine.”

Almost as soon as he stopped speaking, Admiral Yularen ran to Obi-Wan and Anakin and informed them that Master Windu had seen Grievous loading Palpatine onto his shuttle. Obi-Wan wished he had held his tongue. Nothing he could have said to Anakin could have broken Anakin’s trust of the Jedi any worse than what had just left his lips.

Anakin’s heart sank and his stomach churned. They were only ten minutes away from Coruscant, but it felt like an eternity to Anakin. Anakin’s urgency to save Palpatine gave him focus. As he commanded the troopers and prepared his starfighter, he looked over at Obi-Wan. No matter what else was happening in the galaxy, at least Anakin had Obi-Wan there to help him...


End file.
